


Minwu Reports Back

by EclipseMage



Series: Final Soulburst [4]
Category: Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Afterlife, Big heckin' crossover, Dead spirits hanging in the afterlife, Gen, Lifestream, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseMage/pseuds/EclipseMage
Summary: In the realm of the dead, Minwu speaks with Aerith and Zack to address the recent events on Spira. Bridge oneshot between "Lightning Flowers" and "Terra Nova."





	Minwu Reports Back

Minwu broke from Tidus in an instant. Without his bond to the man, Minwu floated out into the void.

He let it happen for a moment, let his body drift. The cosmos knew where to take him, and time paused for him. Stars blinked past his view and nebulae swallowed him in their technicolored depths.

Eventually, something warm and ethereal latched onto him, its grip invisible to his eyes. An otherworldly power took him from his position lost in space and tugged him toward a nebula brighter than any other he'd seen. It shone like a great star in the distance.

The pull increased in speed and in moments he found himself zipping through the cosmos like that space vessel those Mysidians acquired for… was it Cecil? He lost track.

All too fast, he floated into view of that white nebula and he made out the milling figures of priests and priestesses, world representatives, iron-clad champions, and other spirits departed from their original planets.

Touching down on a translucent plane, like a floor made of glass, Minwu found Gaia VII's translucent form of Aerith awaiting him. She wore a pink-tinted robe that swept the floor about her, hair pulled into a tight rope and held by a red ribbon.

"How fares Spira?" she asked with a warm smile. A faint, green light flickered under her skin. Unlike the other spirits, she wasn't truly present – being a representative of the Lifestream Eternity, she would never leave her world.

"It fares." Minwu was glad for the mask hiding his grimace. "Save for the loss of their leader, the Spirans are set up to continue into their new age of peace with the Summoner Yuna at their head."

"Minwu!" Zack Fair rushed their way and stopped beside Aerith. He had the same glow and translucence to him. "I forgot you left!"

"I suppose I should find that a compliment?" Minwu shook his head. "It was a longer errand than most."

"Yeah, Aria left not so long ago to check in on Firion. The guy that fought for Cosmos and Materia. White hair, you know? Kinda dorky?"

"Firion." Minwu clasped his hands behind him. "Visited by Mwynn's priestess. A worrying concept."

"Do you think the Red Gods are involved?" Aerith asked. "Aria hasn't said anything about them, but given what happened with Mwynn…"

Minwu frowned. "We can't disregard the fact that She could very well become like Her son. Don't let your guard down, even around Aria."

"Another Bhunivelze." Zack sobered. "That's a scary thought."

Minwu closed his eyes at the reminder. "He's found a new vessel and moved to another planet. In addition to that, if the Red Gods are working in tandem with Mwynn, then I've only helped along their plans by allowing Snow Villiers to move on to Valhalla."

"I doubt there was much you could do about that, anyway." Aerith gave a heavy sigh. "There's little I've managed outside of speaking with the people I visit. If you have a way to go further than that, then we'll all be surprised."

"What about that trick you pulled with Kadaj's gang?" Zack asked. "That was a little more than a chat you gave them."

Aerith shook her head. "Healing waters aren't much to be impressed by. I should have figured that one out long ago."

"Eh. It worked out."

Minwu thought of Spira's reuniting as a people. "We have far more in our power and influence than merely whispering in the ears of our vessels. This place maybe be safe, but we can't sit idly by."

"Sit idly, no." Aerith clasped her hands before her. "I don't think any of us plan to do that. But there are some things we have more control of than others, and we should focus our efforts where it matters most – in this case, working with those who hold influence over the fate of their respective worlds."

"Perhaps." Minwu looked about them. Spirits phased in and out of view, some moving to visit planets, others to peer into the vastness of space. He gestured for them to move further into the realm. "What is one of these areas you think we can affect?"

Aerith quirked a smile. "Shadow, formerly from Gaia VI, has offered to visit IX and check in on the state of affairs there. He'll be working through one Freya, a dragoon and responsible member of the resident world-savers. She's connected to the rulers of a major faction and can influence their actions there."

Minwu frowned. "I'd prefer to do it myself."

"You can't help all of them." Aerith looked at Zack, who was distracted with some glowing lights that followed beside him. Spirit messengers. "What's that?"

Zack startled to attention and dismissed the lights. "Dead bodies on II, emitting soul fragments. Someone's going around killing people. Also, Hilda's gone nuts."

"Not just someone." Minwu heaved a breath. He  _couldn't_ return to II, as much as he longed to see Altair's misty forest again. "Only gods could do such a thing."

"Not necessarily." Aerith pursed her lips and looked between them. "I'm sure Bhunivelze has amassed followers like Mwynn and it might be one of their doing instead."

"Through the aftereffects of his possession?" asked Minwu. "Other than Baralai, He hasn't taken so many, has He?"

"Scott reported feeling something in your world." Aerith shook her head. "We don't know the details, but we should assume that He's actively seeking out improved numbers to combat our own."

"We've kept him out before." Minwu gestured toward the corridor that led toward the Sanctum. "The number of good souls amongst our dead far outweigh any He could convince to join Him. So as long we as keep up our resources where we stand and secure our relationship with the Underworld, we don't risk being overthrown."

"Perhaps." Aerith pursed her lips. "But look on your own world."

Minwu drew up short. If he still had blood in his veins, he imagined they would run cold. Before Aerith could speak further, he pulled up the image of Gaia II in his mind and honed in on Altair. Gordon worked away in his office and appeared for all the world like a typical world leader – stressed beyond imagining, but in charge of himself like he'd been at it for years already.

He moved to Hilda. And saw exactly what Zack meant.

The woman moved about her room in nonsensical patterns, with a hand to her mouth and foreign words on her lips. She spoke as if there was another presence there – Scott's.

Minwu dismissed the image. "He took her?"

"Earlier. Close to when you left for Spira." Zack folded his arms and tapped his foot. "Though the level of degradation to her psyche is incredibly confusing. She acts as if possessed for years, but we had no idea until He left. And you never saw anything, right?"

"He has to be focused on more innocent minds." Aerith summoned the round image of Spira in her palms. "He took Paine but hopped to Baralai. The only thing that Baralai has that Paine doesn't is a more idealistic mind. I thought Maria would be more up His alley that way, but I guess not."

"Maria." Minwu gripped his temples. "How did I miss  _both_ of them?"

"You weren't there," Zack reminded him, "and none of us have the eye for II like you do."

"Spira's progressing, at least," said Aerith. "Losing Baralai was a hit, but Braska says that Yuna's working well with the other world leaders."

"He's kinda biased, though." Zack grimaced. "We shouldn't put  _too_ much stock in his word."

"He knows better than us." Aerith touched his shoulder. "But yes, I should check with some of the others to be sure."

"I won't sit here." Minwu drew up to his full height. "With Bhunivelze on the move, I will do my part and ensure he won't bring the same confusion to other worlds. Gaia II already couldn't afford the visit He took, and I expect to see it teeter on full destruction before we find Him again. This is  _not_ acceptable."

"Then come with me to VII." Aerith took a step toward him. "With both of us on the lookout, we'll have better chances of catching Bhunivelze in the act." Aerith looked to Zack. "Will you watch the place for me?"

"You betcha."

"We'll watch out for the younger ones." Aerith left with Minwu and they approached the exit point. "They seem preferable."

"Is it youth?" Minwu asked. "Or is it positions of influence?"

"Maybe both." Aerith took a breath. "I suppose we'll see. See you on the other side."

She vanished in a flicker of green light and Minwu took to the cosmos again.


End file.
